1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wobble plate type compressor with a variable displacement mechanism, and more particularly, to a rotation preventing mechanism for a wobble plate type compressor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wobble plate type compressors in which pistons are reciprocated in cylinders by conversion of rotational motion of a cam rotor into nutational motion of a wobble plate are well known in the art. The displacement volume of the cylinders depends upon the stroke length of the pistons which is dependent upon the inclination angle of the wobble plate. Rotation preventing mechanisms which allow nutational motion of the wobble plate are also well known in the art such as the one disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 56-77578.
FIG. 1 shows a rotation preventing mechanism including guide bar 100 which would extend within a crank chamber in a compressor housing. Guide bar 100 would be disposed in parallel to a drive shaft between the outer perimeter of the wobble plate and the inner surface of the compressor housing. Hollow bearing 101 is slidably disposed on guide bar 100 and has a dome-shaped outer surface. A pair of semi-cylindrical shoe members 102 would be slidably disposed in the radial direction within a hole near the outer perimeter of the wobble plate and are also slidably disposed on the dome-shaped surface of hollow bearing 101. The components of the rotation preventing mechanism are assembled into the compressor housing with hollow bearing 101 retained between semi-cylindrical shoe members 102. Shoe members 102 are easily dislodged from the hole in the wobble plate, increasing the difficulty and time needed to assemble the parts of the rotation preventing mechanism into the compressor.